How many degrees are in each interior angle of a regular hexagon?
Explanation: The sum of the angle measures in a hexagon is $180(6-2) = 720$ degrees.  The angles of a regular hexagon are congruent, so each measures $720^\circ/6 = \boxed{120^\circ}$.